Icarus
by cacaolatte
Summary: Kalau cinta dapat digambarkan sebagai sebuah ironi, Aomine Daiki adalah Icarus dan Kise Ryouta adalah mataharinya. Keduanya terbakar dalam satu kisah. — aokise


Seperti Icarus yang terbang terlalu tinggi mendekati matahari, jatuh dan kehilangan semuanya.

Yang tersisa hanyalah patahan-patahan hati yang menghitam.

* * *

 **Icarus**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

i — irreversible

Sejak hari itu, mereka tak bisa melakukan separasi.

Memisahkan diri adalah hal yang tidak memungkinkan; bangun di pagi hari tanpa kehangatan tubuh dan menemukan tempat tidur yang kosong di samping ia tertidur, atau menyiapkan sarapan untuk satu orang tanpa harus mencuci dua buah mangkuk bekas susu dan sereal sisa sarapan.

Sejak kedua mata mereka saling bertindih, bersikeras untuk tidak saling melepaskan, di situlah mereka mengetahui fakta bahwa memang hati ini tak lengkap; diciptakan untuk mencari pasangan lainnya.

Aomine kini tak mengabaikan beberapa sendok gula dan tetesan-tetesan susu putih dalam kopinya. Yang semula berwarna kelam seperti tetesan air hujan di atas batang pohon, kini gelas kopinya menampung warna cokelat kemudaan.

Sejak bertemu dengan Kise, ia mengubah kebiasaannya bangun siang, melainkan mengambil koran yang ada di depan pintu masuk, dan lagi—memutuskan bahwa gula dan susu bukanlah musuh bagi secangkir kopinya.

Kise memanggang rotinya lebih lama dari biasanya, melapiskan permukaannya yang terbakar dengan lebih banyak mentega. Melebihi takaran untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap terbentuk bagi model seperti dirinya, ia tak peduli.

Sejak bertemu dengan Aomine, ia tidak lagi sepenuhnya mengambil masuk pendapatan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Kehidupannya dimulai dengan menghembuskan napas yang selama ini tertekan dalam paru-paru, baru.

Ketika mereka jatuh cinta, masing-masing mengambil beberapa bagian dari pasangannya. Sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka kembalikan.

Aomine dan Kise tidak dapat kembali pada hari itu; hari di mana keduanya tidak mencinta.

* * *

c — candescent

Cinta mereka tumbuh bagaikan nyala api di kegelapan; berpendar-pendar dan menciptakan sejumlah bayangan yang lebih besar dari objek aslinya.

"Aominecchi?"

"Hm?"

"Kauingin bermain basket?"

"Hah—?" Aomine meletakkan koran pagi yang baru saja ia baca halaman pertamanya, menatap Kise dengan pandangan malas. Sebagai balasan, pria itu memberikan antisipasi yang begitu dalam dari kedua optiknya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak ada alasan!" Kise tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Aomine sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sudah menumpu bola oranye yang tak dapat tahan diam untuk dimainkan. "Ayo, ayo!"

Aomine bangkit, meninggalkan koran dan kopi yang mulai mendingin.

Sarapan mereka tak tersentuh.

.

.

Suara dentuman bola yang mengenai tanah terngiang di mana-mana. Kise mengelap peluh yang menetes dari keningnya, kedua mata yang was-was untuk mengamati bagaimana Aomine men- _dribble_ bola dengan setengah hati.

"Sudah?" Aomine bertanya dan Kise mengangguk, dalam hati mengeluh bagaimana Aomine dapat menemukan dirinya yang tengah kelelahan di tengah pertandingan.

Aomine mulai melesat, kecepatannya masih secepat yang diingat Kise, kecepatan yang tak akan pernah ditembusnya, sebanyak apa pun ia latihan sendirian di lapangan.

Kise merasa dunia itu berputar ketika ia berusaha menghentikan Aomine yang masih mengambil kontrol atas permainan mereka, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa usahanya tidak membuahkan apa-apa; Aomine masih memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_.

"Jadi?" Aomine memiringkan kepala, bersamaan dengan bola yang mengenai tanah. "Aku menang lagi?"

Kise tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi pada akhirnya, hm?"

"Kau harusnya berhenti mengagumiku, tahu?" Aomine berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya yang besar itu menghantam kepala Kise, sebelum ia meraup kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan. "—bodoh."

Kise tertawa, air matanya yang meleleh berusaha mengabaikan pakaian Aomine, supaya pemuda bodoh itu tidak menyadari.

* * *

a — abusive

Mereka sadar cinta ini berbahaya.

Meskipun setiap malam setelah mereka puas membelai satu sama lain, setiap pagi setelah mereka membuka mata, kata-kata penuh cinta itu terucap.

Tidak. Mereka sadar betapa berbahayanya kata-kata tersebut.

Mengandung racun yang melumpuhkan, yang pada akhirnya akan mengonsumsi tubuh mereka sedikit demi sedikit, dari dalam maupun luar.

Kise sadar ketika kedua matanya terbelalak akan aksi Aomine padanya, dan Aomine sadar bahwa mungkin bibirnya akan terbakar dari melumat bibir Kise.

Keduanya masih berada dalam rangkulan satu sama lain ketika Kise mengeluh sakit.

Ketika Aomine bertanya apa ada yang salah, apa perbuatannya mengundang luka, Kise hanya tertawa tipis dengan tangan kanan—tangannya yang bebas dari lapisan kulit Aomine—mendarat pada bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Jantungku tidak cukup kuat untuk berpacu denganmu."

Aomine mengerutkan kening, hanya untuk menyadari beberapa saat kemudian bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kise padanya memiliki kebenaran tersendiri.

Hari-hari berlalu, Aomine malah kebingungan sendiri.

Jantungnya terasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya mengerang ketika ia melihat Kise.

Bahkan ketika pemuda itu tidak menatapnya balik.

* * *

r — radiolucent

Ketika Kise mulai menyentak ketika Aomine menyentuhnya, atau menjauhkan diri dari usapan-usapan lembut yang Aomine berikan di bawah selimut, saat itulah fakta mulai menarik Aomine dari dunia mimpinya.

Seringkali ia melihat Kise terdiam, menatap tangannya sendiri setiap kali Aomine menyentuhnya perlahan, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya jari-jari tersebut.

Aomine terdiam, tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika seluruh tubuh Kise mulai berguncang. Bibirnya akan berhenti menaruh tanda-tanda kepemilikan di kulit Kise yang agaknya terlalu pucat dan memilih untuk berbalik tubuh, memunggungi pemuda itu.

Kise sendiri menyadari bagaimana Aomine memulai aksi yang tak pernah disangkanya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan pelukan, kata-kata manis, dan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat.

Tetap ujung jari Aomine dingin, begitu juga bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang terlalu kasar di atas kulit Kise.

Apakah ada alasan bagi Aomine untuk berubah seperti ini, atau apakah ia selalu begini?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kise-lah yang berubah? Aomine sebenarnya selalu bertindak demikian, tapi seluruh tubuh Kise berubah, berguncang dan menghasilkan respon-respon yang tidak biasa.

Malam-malam ketika Aomine belum pulang, ketika ia tidak di samping Kise untuk berbicara dengan suara beratnya sebelum mereka tertidur, Kise gemetaran sendiri.

Seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan, ia frustasi mencari-cari kehangatan.

Kehangatan yang ada di dalam tubuh Aomine sendiri malah membekukannya.

Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Ketika Kise lagi-lagi (secara halus) menepis sentuhan Aomine, di situlah mereka ditarik realita.

Kise mulai terbakar, dimulai dari jantungnya. Dan Aomine pun tak dapat menyelamatkan diri dari api, dimulai dari bibir dan tangan-tangannya; ujung jarinya.

Mereka melihat apa yang akan datang, tapi bisu hingga matahari menyelimuti diri dalam gelap.

* * *

u — undone

Kalimat itu tercetus dari bibir Kise; "Kita tak lagi bisa bersama."

Aomine mengangkat kepala, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau Kise baru saja berbicara kepadanya dalam bahasa yang tak pernah ia cakapkan. "Apa?"

"Kita tak lagi bisa bersama." Kise merutuk dalam hati, ia mengeluhkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang keluar dari bibirnya, kini tak lagi dapat diambilnya kembali.

Aomine terdiam, tidak meminta alasan atas cetusan Kise yang memang mengundang seribu pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

Tapi mimpinya saat itu, di mana tangan-tangan—ujung jari-jarinya—dan bibirnya dijilat api, dan seluruh tubuh Aomine dalam mengering dan menghitam dan menyala, ia tahu bahwa ia tak perlu bertanya pada Kise.

Ketika di mimpi itu, ia melihat Kise berada jauh dari jangkauannya, dengan tubuh yang memancarkan cahaya ke segala arah, dan jantungnya yang kasat mata—ditutup nyala api membara yang begitu gemilang—dan Kise sama sekali tak runtuh, meskipun api-api tersebut meraupnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Kise runtuh, sedikit demi sedikit, Aomine dapat menangkap serpihan-serpihan kehitaman yang berjatuhan ke tangannya.

Tapi tidak lagi, tidak ketika tangan Aomine sendiri hangus dan sayap yang ia gunakan untuk terbang adalah tak lain dari hatinya yang menghitam dan panas—hasil bakaran atas aksinya untuk terbang terlalu dekat pada sang surya.

"Ah, kita memang tak bisa bersama," Aomine merasa kerongkongannya tercekat.

"—lagi."

* * *

s — scarred; sealed

Dua tahun kemudian Aomine merasa jari-jarinya tak lagi terbakar dan bibirnya kembali dingin kecuali bertemu dengan sepasang bibir milik wanita-wanita yang ada di _bar_ langganannya.

Meskipun demikian, tak lagi jantungnya berpacu dengan waktu, tak lagi dapat membalap detik-detik yang terus saja melewatinya; mengejek ketika ia terlalu lambat.

Tak ada yang dapat membangkitkan gairahnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan dua tahun lalu. Tentu, Aomine masih berhubungan intim dengan wanita-wanita pelacur yang ia bayar.

Tapi tidak, tak ada yang dapat membuatnya begitu mencintai dan dicintai seperti saat ia bersama Kise.

Ia memulai eksperimen-eksperimen bersama begitu banyak wanita, hanya untuk membuang mereka ketika ia merasa tubuhnya mulai mengerang kesakitan lagi.

Bukan sakit yang itu memang, bukan sakit yang ia rasakan dulu.

Bukan kobaran api yang menyala, tapi sekrup-sekrup yang berteriak bahwa apa yang ia lakukan _salah_.

Aomine bingung, ia terlalu mencintai Kise dulu, dan hal itu merusak dua jiwa.

Tapi ketika mereka tidak bersama, Aomine merasa tiap saraf yang ada berada dalam tubuhnya bernyanyi-nyanyi sendu.

(Bodoh, kau bodoh. Kau yang bodoh karena telah membiarkannya pergi.)

.

.

Kise tak lagi merasakan sakit di jantungnya, menjaga jarak dengan segala hal yang membuatnya mengingat Aomine. Roti dengan mentega yang berlebihan, interaksi dengan banyak orang. Kise cenderung membiarkan dirinya bersembunyi di balik kamar tidurnya, memainkan bola basket yang biasanya duduk di sudut ruangan.

Kise tak mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, mengetahui bahwa ia dapat kehilangan kewarasannya apabila ia merasakan orang lain yang berusaha untuk mengambil alih atas tubuhnya. Orang lain selain Aomine.

Dengan pandangan mata kosong, menatap ke arah bola basket yang ia mainkan sendiri seolah-olah benda itu merupakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pahami dalam hidupnya, Kise masih mengambil nutrisi yang pantas untuk tubuhnya.

Tapi tak seperti dirinya yang dulu, ia kehilangan redupnya.

Kehilangan Aomine, ia kehilangan akan rasa sakit yang ia alami waktu itu. Jantungnya berdegup seperti biasa, tak mengalami percepatan dan perlambatan.

Kise bingung dalam kesendiriannya, ia mendapat begitu banyak cinta, dan mencintai terlalu dalam, aksi yang ia lakukan adalah melepaskan diri. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi suara di kepalanya mengais dinding sel-sel otaknya, berusaha menyadarkan Kise akan sesuatu hal.

(Bodoh, kau bodoh. Kau yang bodoh karena telah memutuskan untuk pergi.)

.

.

 _Pergi? Tapi pergi dari apa?_

* * *

Ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan raya, Kise dan Aomine mendelik, bertemu pandang untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa perlambatan yang datang dari kaki.

Saat itu salju begitu lebat, mereka menenggelamkan wajah lebih lagi ke dalam syal yang melingkari leher.

Diam-diam menitikkan air mata, merasakan api-api tersebut menyuluti tubuh mereka.

Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

a/n: Sudah lama sekali saya nggak main ke sini, nggak nulis tetap dan nggak mengunjungi fic-fic buat dibaca ;-; saya masih nyari cara untuk nge-unblock ffn dari HP, supaya saya bisa membaca dari HP dengan nyaman.

Mungkin sudah nggak ada yang ingat sama saya di sini, tapi kalau ada yang masih, mari kita bersua o/ /nggak.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Feedbacks will be highly appreciated_ :)

[23.06.16]


End file.
